Parent Trapped
by unwanted citizen
Summary: They divorced. He took one of the twin, she took the other. The twins meet each other 11 years later at a summer camp. They switch places to get their mother and father back. But their father has a fiancee, will she get in the way and ruin everything? Bas
1. Prolouge

**A/N: **Heyy! I have a new story! Yess! I thought about this while I was watching "The Parent Trap". Hehe, so basically the plot is from "The Parent Trap". But do not worry, because I'm not going to copy most of it. I'm sure lots of you have watched it, so like if I copied the wholee movie plot, then it will give out the story, ne? Well yeah. Please read and review! No flames, please. But, suggestions are helpful. :D

**Summary:** They divorced. Syaoran took one of the twins, and Sakura took the twin's other half. But 11 years later, the twins meet at a summer camp, and decides to switch places to set their parents up. But, Syaoran has a new fiancee. Will they manage, or will the evil Cruella get in the way? Based on the movie "The Parent Trap".

**Disclaimer:** Oi, I don't own CCS, Clamp does! And, I do not own "The Parent Trap" too!

---

**Prologue**

It was a clear blue sky. The sun was shining out brightly, making the reflection in the water of the ocean glimmered. Emerald eyes stared deeply into amber ones. Their eyes held love. Indeed, love it was. Two young couple were being wedded right now, on a boat called "S.S Touya" A/N: What? Yeah, I know, crappy name for a boat, ne?"

"Li Syaoran, do you take Kinomoto Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do." Syaoran smiled at Sakura. Syaoran was about 6'1, with messy chocolate hair. Currently 23 years old. He was currently wearing a simple black tux. Very well built, nice body, you know? Girls were always caught staring at him, but hey! Who can resist the infamous Li Syaoran?

"And do you, Kinomoto Sakura, take Li Syaoran as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Hai, I do." Sakura smiled, while blushing. Kinomoto Sakura was gorgeous. She is about 5'7, with long, beautiful, auburn, curly hair. She is currently 21 years old, and yes, she is three years younger then Syaoran, but who gives a care. Sakura didn't wear a wedding dress, she just wore a simple white dress, because she didn't'want a dress. She had a figure of a model, well according to Sakura's best friend/cousin, she did. But according to me, I think she does too. The most attractive thing about Sakura was her emerald eyes. They were always filled with laughter and kindness.

"Rings please." The priest smiled.

Daidouji Tomoyo smiled, and gave the ring to Sakura. Hiirgizawa A/N: Help! Is that how you spell Eriol's last name? Eriol.

Syaoran was first to put on the ring. After his vows were said, he gently slipped the ring on Sakura's slender finger. Sakrua did the same for Syaoran.

The priest beamed, and said, "I now pronounce you men and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Syaoran winked at Sakura, at kissed her, but not before saying, "You're officially mines now, Li Sakura."

Sakura laughed and they both kissed for about like ehh, 1 minute? Heh, I don't know. Everyone stood up and clapped. Little girls who were watching sighed, wishing they turned out like Sakura and find their love of their life soon, and get married. Little boys blushed at the sight, thinking if that's ever going to happen to them.

Syaoran's buddies from high school and college whistled.

"WHOOT! Syaoran's the man, dudes!" Tsukishiro whistled. The others agreed and joined Tsukishiro in the whistling.

After the wedding, some people stayed behind at the boat for pictures. The rest left home to get ready for the reception at Syaoran's other ship that was at another beach. Sakura and Syaoran took some pictures together. Then it was them two with Sakura's family; Sakura's father Fujitaka, and Sakura's over-protective brother, Touya. After, it was them two with Syaoran's family; Yelan, a highly-respective women, and Syaoran's four overly hyper sisters, and his cousin, Meiling.

Other people took turns taking pictures with the bride and groom. Soon, it was time for them to leave and get ready for the reception.

I must say, the reception went very well. Mmmhmm, lots of happy people chatting with other people. Dancing, singing, and some people getting drunk. Haha. Our favorite couple were sitting down, chatting happily.

"Sakura-koi, care to dance?" Syaoran asked, holding his hand out to Sakura.

Sakura giggled, and said "Hehe, why, I would love to dance, Syao-baby."

Syaoran smiled and led her out to the dance floor. They were currently playing a fast song. So right now, Sakura and Syaoran were swing dancing. Ehh, is that what you call it? Some of the couples stopped to watch our favorite couple dancing to this fast, beat song.

Sakura giggled, enjoying each and every minute with the love of her life, Syaoran. Syaoran grinned, loving his wife's giggles ringing through his ears.

"Syao-dear, promise me that you'll never let me go, and if I ever try to leave, you'll come running after me?" Sakura looked up in his amber eyes, waiting for her loving husband's answer.

"Babe, I promise." Syaoran smiled, looking down at her, getting lost in her emerald eyes.

"Hehe, hai." Sakura giggled, and then gave Syaoran a kiss. Syaoran happily kissed her back.

After the song was over, they both decided to go back to the table. Sakura looked around the boa to see happy people enjoying the time of their life. She smiled, thinking how perfect her life was. She has people that loves her, she was currently a successful model, and most importantly, she has the man she loves, Li Syaoran.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo squealed, running towards Sakura. Sakura and Syaoran smiled seeing Tomoyo running towards them, with Eriol behind her grinning.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it. I knew you guys from the first moment you two laid eyes on each that you two were gonna get married! I cant believe it! If you two ever get kids, I'mgonnasmaketheclothesweatheryoulikeitornot! AndI'mnottakinnoasananswer!" Tomoyo said rapidly, making Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol sweat dropped.

"Ehehe, why, of course you can make the clothes Tomoyo-chan." Sakura smiled at her best friend.

Tomoyo looked at her best friend, then squealed so loud, that everyone on the boat turned around to see the commotion.

"Ano, Tomoyo-dear, everyone is looking at you right now. I think you should be calm down and start drinking less wine, Hun." Eriol, Syaoran's distant cousin said to Tomoyo, while sweat dropping.

Tomoyo giggled, and apologized, "Hehe, gomenasai, minna-san." Tomoyo said, while everyone looked at her and smiled, then continued what they were doing.

"Sorry to interrupt your gathering, but may I please take a picture of the bride and groom?" a lady holding a camera said. She looked liked she was in her 30's.

The newlyweds smiled and chorused, "Hai!"

The camera lady beamed and said, "Alrighty then. Okay, lets see. Can you two face each other?"

Syaoran turned his chair so he was directly facing Sakura. Sakura did the same.

"Alright, beautiful. Now, smile on a count to three."

They looked at each other, smiling. Their eyes shimmered with love in it. Yes, they were like the most perfect couple in other people's eyes. It seemed like nothing can break them apart. But I'm not oh so sure about that right now..

**.:10 Months later:.**

The cries of a newborn baby shrilled throughout the house. Wait, did I say baby? I meant babies. Yes sir, one month ago, Li Sakura gave birth to two beautiful daughters. One of their daughters name was Kairi. She was the oldest by 2 minutes. She had Sakura's emerald eyes, but a little bit of amber mixed in it. Kairi had Sakura's curly, auburn hair.

And then there was the other twin, Rina. Rina on the other hand had Syaoran's eyes. With a little bit of emerald color mixed in. She had Syaoran's hair color. So basically she was like a girl figure of Syaoran.

Both babies were adorable. And their okaa-san and otou-san was blessed to have them. But lately, things in the Li household was going downhill. Well, for Syaoran and Sakura it is.

"No no no no no! IIE!" Sakura screamed and she threw a shoe at Syaoran's head.

Luckily, it missed when he ducked. Chiharu, their nanny looked at the young couple sadly. She knew things had been rough when Syaoran was working more and more. He was never seen around the house anymore.

And things for Sakura, well, that's another story. She's been stressing with the twins and her modeling job with the Hiirgizawa fashion.

"Would you be quiet! Kairi and Rina are now awake!" Syaoran roared at Sakura.

"NO! I'm not letting you go on that business trip! My goodness, two months!" Sakura screamed.

"Demo, Sakura! It's for the money!" Syaoran said more quietly.

"Who gives a fuck about the money? You're just going to pick the stupid business over family?"

"Sakura-babe!.."

"Iie! Don't 'Sakura-babe' me right now, Li!" Syaoran cringed hearing his own wife calling him by his last name, I mean, theirs.

Syaoran sighed. He didn't know what to do.

"You know what, Syaoran? I, I mean, _we_ cannot work this out anymore. It's over. I'm just going to pack my bags and leave. You can take care of Rina, and I'll get Kairi. It's just better for us." Sakura sighed, her eyes all red. She left to go upstairs to her room and Chiharu followed Sakura upstairs to help pack.

Syaoran took this moment to go the nurseries. He saw his two precious twins at separated cribs. He walked over to Kairi's crib and looked at his daughter he won't be seeing for a while.

"I'm going to miss you, Sweetie. I'm sorry things had to be like this. I'm not even sure if you're ever going to meet your little sister again." Syaoran caressed her little soft cheeks. He helped pack her stuff and placed it near the door. He saw the picture of him and Sakura from their wedding day, and ripped it down the middle. "Here, I am going to put this into your bag, so just incase you want to know what your otou-san looks like, then you will always have this picture with you." He whispered, then kissed her forehead. He left the room, with a little tear drop coming out of his eye.

Sakura was done packing. She looked around the house, and she silently cried. She was going to live with her father in Tomoeda, Japan. She went into the nurseries where Kairi and Rina slept. She looked at Rina and smiled softly, "Well, I guess this goodbye, love.." she caressed her hair softly, and then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hope to see you again soon. I want to see both you AND Kairi growing up together, but I guess that's not going to happen, ne?" Sakura whispered. She gave her one last kiss, picked up Kairi's bag and walked out.

She was currently at the front door, waiting for Wei, the Li's family butler. She gave Chiharu a big hug, "Bye Chi-chan. Take care of Rina for me, okay? And most of all, take care of Li-kun for me.." Sakura whispered, trying hard not to let the tears come out.

"Hai, I will, Sakura. We'll see each other soon, ne?" Chiharu asked softly.

"I hope so." Sakura smiled softly.

Syaoran stared at her, and she looked at him, "Well, I guess this is goodbye Li-kun. Ja ne, and take of yourself." She whispered, trying hard to not stare at those amber eyes she loves.

Syaoran looked at her and nodded, walking towards her, "You take care of yourself too, Sakura.." he whispered in Sakura's ears, giving her the goosebumps. She let Syaoran embrace Kairi for the last time, then she gently took her away from him.

"Goodbye." She said and left out the door with Wei holding her bags. Syaoran took one last look at her when she stepped out of the door.

"_Syao-dear, promise me that you'll never let me go, and if I ever try to leave, you'll come running after me?" Sakura looked up in his amber eyes, waiting for her loving husband's answer._

"_Babe, I promise." Syaoran smiled, looking down at her, getting lost in her emerald eyes._

"Shit.." He muttered, remembering his promise.

"_She probably doesn't want me back anymore. Sigh. No point now, I suppose.."_ Syaoran thought.

Syaoran decided to move near the country side, and grow a vineyard. But he was still going to try and manage the Li Corp for his mother. He called some professional workers to build a house. They said okay and said they'll be there tomorrow with some planning.

Meanwhile at the airport, Sakura bid her goodbyes to Wei, "Bye Wei. Take care of them for me." Sakura said, giving him a bear hug.

Wei looked at Sakura and smiled sadly and said, "Hai, I will, Mistress Sakura." He said, returning the hug. He gave a kiss on Kairi's forehead and said, "You grow up and be successful and beautiful like your mother." Sakura smiled, and turned to depart after hearing the announcements.

Sakura sat in the plane with Kairi in her lap. She was going to see Tomoyo again, and everyone else.

"_I guess we weren't meant to be, ne?"_ She thought quietly, and looked at Kairi and smiled. "I am going to devote my life to you now, Sweetie." She said quietly to herself.

Back at the Li Mansion, Syaoran sat in his office and quietly said to himself, "I am going to devote my life to you now, Rina.."

---

**A/N:** Well, does it suck? Is it good? Is it okay? Tell me please. Review please!  
I will appreciate it alot! Ja ne!

** 3**vee


	2. Chapter One: GoodBye, Take Care

A/N: Konichiwa! Aww. Domo Arigatou for those of you who read. And I thank you people who actually took their time to review! Okay, this chapter will be boring, because its basically about the twins leaving to camp. The real fun of the story will happen when .. well .. you'll find out soon, ne? x hehe. Enjoy reading!

Disclaminer: Iiee .. _sadly_, I, Vee, do not own Cardcaptor Sakura **nor** "The Parents Trapped", you know, the movie! But, I do own the made up characters and part of the plot that wasn't in the movie. Hehe, **proo.**

---

**Chapter One: Goodbye, Take care.**

.:11 Years Later:.

**Tomoeda, Japan; The Kinomoto Mansion**

Kairi's POV

"Kairi-san." I groaned, hearing a knock on the door. I ignored it and hid myself in my blankets.

Knock knock

Grrr… I was having a good dream too.

"Kairi-san. Get out under the covers, I already know how you are." I giggled. Takashi-san, our butler was practically like my best friend. He's not like those other butlers, you know, the old boring ones. He's actually young, and pretty fun for a butler. I share secrets with him, run to him whenever I'm feeling down, and we even made our own little handshake together.

Well, not exactly little, but yeah.

"Your mother wants you to be ready in 15 minutes so she can spend enough time with you before you leave for camp." he continued informing me.

"Hai, tell okaa-san that I'll be down there in a few." I shouted at the door.

Takashi smiled, and left. I got up and blinked a few times, then walked over to the mirror. I sat down and brushed my long auburn hair.

"Hmm.. Looks pretty straight to me. But, I probably should straighten it out a little bit more." I told myself quietly. I turned on the hair straighter and waited for it to heat up. In the meanwhile, I walked over to my closet, and walked in it to see what I should wear.

"Hmm, aha! Perfect. I'll wear this." I smiled, and took out a checkered patterned skirt, with a matching blouse. I put it on, and then twirled around in front of the mirror. Satisfied, I walked to the other mirror and straighten my hair. After 5 minutes of straightening it, I pulled it back and then ran downstairs to meet my mother.

---

"Ano, I can't today Tomoyo-chan" I heard my mom talking on the phone with Aunt Tomoyo. "Yeah, Kairi-chan is leaving today for camp."

Silence.

"Oh, okay. I'll tell her that. Ja, Tomoyo. Tell Eriol I said 'Hi' for him." And then my mother closed her cellphone and looked at me, smiling.

"Ohayou, Kairi-chan. Finally managed to get out of bed, eh?" She teased.

I giggled, "Ohayou, Okaa-san. And oh please, it's not my fault that I get the 'waking up late' habits from you."

"Hehe, I know. Well, eat up, dear. It's going to be the 'last time' you're going to taste homemade food."

"Hai, okaa-san."

**Sakura's POV**

I smiled and watched my daughter eating her breakfast. My life was going good. I may have not heard from Syao-

I mean, Li, but it doesn't matter. He probably moved on and found himself another girl. If he did, I just hope she's mommy material for Rina. I would tell Kairi about her twin sister, but I decided to keep it shut. She'll find out later in a few years A/N: Oh how wrong she is xD.

Hmm, I wonder how Li is doing. He better be taking good care of my baby. But knowing him, he probably is. Sigh.. I wonder if I made a stupid mistake of leaving him.

But then again, he's the stupid one too. He didn't even bother to come after me. Oh well , I like how my life is right now. It's perfect. All I need to worry about is my modeling career, and Kairi.

"Ohayou." I heard a deep voice. I looked up from my plate and smiled, seeing my father slowing walking to his seat.

"Ohayou, Otou-san." I smiled.

"Ohayou, Grandfather A/N: Ano, how do you say "grandpa" in Japanese? Care to help, please?" Kairi greeted my father, Kinomoto Fujitaka who kindly accepted us into living with him in his mansion.

"So, is my grand-daughter ready for summer camp?" Father asked Kairi.

Kairi smiled and nodded, "Yepp! I cannot wait! Swimming, hiking, nature. Oh, and I even heard they had tennis there! And all those activities. It's like, wow!"

My father and I laughed softly at her cuteness and eagerness.

"Well, be sure to make friends there, sweetie. But knowing you, you'll be able to make new friends easily." I told her.

She proudly smiled and finished up her pancakes. After breakfast, she gave everyone in the household hug, saying "Don't miss me too much." Then smirked.

God, I swear, that smirk reminds me of Syaoran so much. Hoe..

"Bye Grandfather! Have fun without me in here!" Kairi said, throwing her arms around her grandpa.

Daddy returned the hug, and said, "Take care, my little princess." Kairi nodded and ran to the limousine.

"She sure is excited. Well, I will see you in a few hours, dear." Father told me. I nodded and said goodbye and walked to the limousine and sat myself down by Kairi.

"Ja ne for now, home.." Kairi whispered, looking at the mansion she grew up in her whole life. I smiled softly, wondering how life is going to be like when she's not going to be home for eight whole weeks.

**Kairi's POV**

"Kairi..Kairi.." I felt someone nudging me softly. I blinked to see that we arrived at the airport. "We're here, darling." I heard okaa-san's soft voice.

I got out of the limo, and stretched. Boy, there sure was a lot of people here.

I grabbed the smaller beige suitcase and carried it with me. Mother and Takashi-kun were leading the way. A/N: I'm not really good at these airport scenes so I'm going to skip to the part where they leave

"**Flight 108, Tomoeda, Japan to Nafford A/N: made up -.- California. We are now boarding. I repeat, Flight 108 Tomoeda, Japan to Nafford, California. We are now boarding."**

"Well, I guess this is farewell, okaa-san." I told okaa-san. She looked at me, her shining emerald eyes filled with tears. She smiled, bent down to my size and gave me a long hug. I returned the hug, not wanting to leave now.

"Ahem. Sakura-san, as much as I hate to break up the little family farewell, Kairi has to leave now, or else we'll miss our flight." Takashi-kun told mother. She nodded, gave me a kiss on the forehead and told me to be careful, be safe, and have fun.

I smiled, and nodded. Takashi-kun was going to accompany me in the plane and take me to the camp. Then go back home to Tomoeda. I looked back to see mother waving at us. After I couldn't see her anymore, I faced the other way and we both entered the plane.

"Goodbye, Tomoeda." I whispered, looking out of the plane.

"Ahh, the plane. Kairi-san, did you know, that the planes were invented from Styrofoam? Indeed they were, because you see, the --"

I looked at Takashi-kun sweat dropping. He sure does know how to lie..hehe.

---

**.:Hong Kong, China; Li Mansion:.**

**Syaoran's POV**

I sighed. I glanced over at the small digital alarm clock on the night stand.

"4:30," I muttered. "Rina's probably sleeping. Should wake her up." I sighed. Things have changed a lot after Sakura walked out on me with Kairi. I always wondered how she was doing, if she was dating mens and forgot about me and Rina.

"Nahh. I know she didn't forget about us. Well, I hope she didn't forget about us.."

When I arrived near Rina's room, I saw Chiharu entering her room, getting ready to wake her up. She saw me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Ohayou, Syaoran-san. I was just about to wake up, Rina."

"Oh? It's okay, I'll wake her up. You could cook a big breakfast, knowing Rina." She grinned and immediately walked to the kitchen.

I entered Rina's room to find Rina packing a few things.

"Hey there, honey." I greeted.

Rina looked up at me and smiled, "Hiya daddy! Oh my gosh. I can't wait until I arrive at camp! It's going to be like WOW A/N: Sounds familiar, ne? smirks"

I chuckled, and ruffled her hair, "So, what are you doing?"

I saw Rina rolled her eyes and said, "Silly Daddy. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to finish packing."

I sweat dropped. She still didn't finish packing after I told her two days ago to..

"But Honey, I told you to pack two days ago. What happened?" I asked.

She sheepishly grinned and said, "I was hanging out with some friends. Got lazy. Forgot about it. You know?"

I looked at her seriously, then smiled. She giggled and gave me a hug. We weren't like any father and daughters. Me and Rina, well..we're really close. We had this special father daughter bond.

"Gosh, I'm going to miss you, Sweets. I'm going to miss your temper. Your big ole appetite, that cute little face of yours, everything!" I told her, ruffling her hair once again.

She giggled, "Daddy! I just brushed my hair. Geeze.."

"Aah, you're such a girl. Grow up, and be a man!"

She looked at me weirdly, and giggled, "No thanks, Daddy. I'd rather be a girl."

"Okay, suit yourself." I told her.

**Rina's POV**

Hehe, I love daddy. He's like the best daddy in the world. Wait, he's the only daddy in my life. Yeah.

"Rina, you know that you're the only girl in my life, hai?" Okay, just because I live in China, doesn't mean I don't know any Japanese. I mean, of course I do. I heard from Chiharu that my own mother was Japanese. But, whenever I ask father about her, he would just change the subject. For crying out loud, I'm 11 years old, I need a mother! I'm going to be a teenager soon!

"Hai, Daddy. Of course I'm the only girl in your life." I smiled at him. He smiled back, gave me another hug.

Daddy was about to leave but stopped and told me, "Honey, don't forget Kero. And get ready, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Your obaa-chan will be joining us for breakfast along with your aunties."

I was filled with happiness, obaa-san was here. And so were all of my aunties. But, before I forget, I quickly went to my wardrobe and held onto Kero, my stuff animal that I cannot sleep without. Them, I ran to the mirror and looked at my appearance.

"Hmm, should I put my hair up? Or should I just put it halfway up?.." I asked myself. I decided to leave it halfway up. I grabbed the brush and brushed my chocolate-ish, medium length hair. Grabbing the pink scrunchie, I pulled my hair halfway up and then got dressed.

I decided to wear a tank top with a jacket over it. And then I grabbed a pair of shorts and put my sunglasses over my head.

I stepped into the dining room to say Obaa-chan and Auntie Feimei, Sheifa, Futtie, and Fanren.

"Ohayou!" I greeted everyone. They looked at me and smiled.

"Ohayou, Kairi-san." Obaa-san greeted me. I gave her a quick hug and then took my seat. Feimei, Sheifa, Fanren, and Futtie winked at me and I smiled and winked back.

"Excited for summer camp, Kairi-san?" Obaa-san asked.

I nodded, while stuffing my mouth with food. She laughed, "Haha, you must be really hungry, eh?"

"Yep! I'm so excited! I can't wait to do all the activities there! Especially fencing!"

"Fencing, eh?" Dad asked. I nodded, and he grinned.

"You're going to be the best fencer there, Honey. All the girls will be jealous of you." Daddy smiled.

I grinned, and said, "Well duh! Of course I'm going to be the best out of everyone. I'm a Li! And no one can defeat Li's!" I had too much confidence in myself.

Breakfast went along great. Everyone was chatting happily. But then, it had to end and it was time for me to leave. I gave everyone a huge hug and bid them goodbye. Father told Wei, our butler, that he'll be taking me to the airport in his jeep. I squealed with excitement, and rushed to the jeep.

Father chuckled, and helped me strap in.

I stared at the house I grew up in, and whispered, "Ja ne!" I waved at the house that was build when I was a little girl in diapers. Camp Beattie, here I come!

---

A/N: Pfft, Camp Beattie. Named it out of my old middle school > " Be nice, and review for me, please?

Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
